


An Exercise In Sensitivity

by raendown



Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [153]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:56:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21588742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown
Summary: Karin accompanies her boyfriend on a stealth mission and proves why they're not her strong suit.
Relationships: Aburame Shino/Karin
Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [153]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533161
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	An Exercise In Sensitivity

As aware as she was of her own skills Karin knew that she was not much of a stealth nin. Healing was her specialty for obvious reasons but she was also the best sensor of her generation and a damn good fighter when she needed to be. Stealth on the other hand? Not her forte. Her emotions tended to be too loud and her chakra too large to properly suppress without being sealed in.

Which is exactly what she had agreed to in order to accompany her boyfriend on the mission currently forcing her to tiptoe down a dark hallway on the balls of her feet. Kakashi-sama had insisted that if she wanted to live in Konohagakure then she needed to behave like a soldier of the Leaf and that meant following the mission outline even if she didn’t like it. He had also said that if she wanted to accompany her boyfriend on this particular mission she would need to seal her chakra or he wouldn’t let her go, worried her massive signature was too much of a risk.

It was true, she could admit that, but she’d still pushed her tongue out at his back when he wasn’t looking.

At the end of the day it didn’t matter what it cost her, she would pay any price to watch Shino’s back whenever he went gallivanting off to risk his life for a village that never really properly said thank you. So here she was literally watching his backside and admiring how tightly his new pants fit. He almost seemed to feel her gaze somehow, probably his beetles, as he turned around to look at her from behind dark glasses.

“Can you even see in those?” she whispered. “It’s dark as hell in here.”

“I can see perfectly fine. Why is that? Because I have a million friends to guide my way.” He lifted one arm to release several more beetles, instructing them to keep a lookout up ahead.

They didn’t have much father to go until they were free of the stupid sprawling compound they’d just spent half the night sneaking around in. Karin was practically squirming by the time they dropped down beyond the outer wall and the moment they were able to stop moving she began clawing at the back of her arm.

“Sweet mother, I’ve been waiting to get this off for hours!” she declared. With that she grasped the seal Kakashi-sama had stuck on her and peeled the whole thing off, breathing deeply to feel her chakra unrestrained once more. Then she looked behind her with a grin. “I think that went well.”

No soon had she spoken then a massive explosion rocked the earth beneath their feet.

“Do you perchance recall which traps we left in the area?” Shino asked.

“Uh…chakra sensitive ones,” Karin answered with a cringe.

“That is correct. Traps that were not meant to detonate until well after we left, once the target was most likely to be at home where he would be caught in the blast.” When he tilted his head down she caught a glimpse of his eyes behind the glasses, stern and yet amused. “You understand, of course, why the traps have detonated now.”

Karin dragged both hands down her face. “I am never going to hear the end of this from your Hokage huh? He was all worried that my chakra was too potent. And he was right. _Shit_. I hate getting yelled at.”

Her boyfriend’s shoulders were shaking with suppressed laughter even as he turned to dart away in to the night. Karin chased after him with one fist shaking, yelling at him not to laugh, but he didn’t listen. Worse than that, she just knew he was going to tell everyone how badly she’d fucked this up. She was never going to live it down.


End file.
